Seats, particularly for convertible automobiles and open air watercraft, are typically made from vinyl, leather or other non-fabric and smooth coverings that protect the inner cushion of the seat. The seat coverings, especially on watercraft, are exposed to the sun, rain and wind for extended periods of time. Exposure to the elements may cause some seat coverings to fade, change colors or even crack and tear after prolonged and unprotected exposure. In certain watercraft, such as recreational boats, and in automobiles, the seat covers may have been specially designed or custom-made to match the design, color and style of the boat or automobile. Such seat covers, especially those that are custom-made or made of leather, are expensive and often difficult to replace.
A damaged or weatherworn seat cover is unattractive and may diminish the resale value of the boat or automobile. Further, if the seat cover becomes cracked or torn, the underlying cushion may become waterlogged or simply begin to deteriorate from the exposure to sun and water, and will need premature replacement. It is common, even if the seat cover is not cracked or torn, that water will penetrate the seat cover and not only cause premature deterioration of the seat cushion, but also make it quite uncomfortable for the person who sits on that seat.
Currently known and available seat protection typically entails the use of supplemental seat covers that are held to the seat by a complicated system of hooks and/or elastic bands and buttons. These supplemental seat covers are typically stored separately from the seat, must be retrieved when used and subsequently returned to storage thereafter. Additionally, known currently available supplemental seat covers often collect water, thereby making it unpleasant and messy to remove the seat cover. Some people may simply decide to leave the seats exposed instead of expending the effort of having to search for and install the cover over the seat. Additionally, some people may apply specially formulated treatment creams to the seats. These treatment creams may offer some limited protection to sun and water, but are typically messy, expensive and only short term solutions.
Thus, there is a need for a seat cover which protects seats from damage and deterioration due to exposure to the sun, wind and water which is inexpensive and which is easy to use. There is also a need for a seat cover that is stored and integral with the seat, and which may be sold as a unit along with the seat.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved seat cover which is inexpensive and easy to use, and which will effectively protect a seat from exposure to sun, wind, water and the like.
Another object of the present invention to provide a pouch which is secured to the seat and which is dimensioned to store and protect a seat cover.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a seat cover, which is stored within a pouch, and which can be folded out of the pouch for application over the seat to protect the seat from exposure to sun, wind, water and the like.
Other features and advantages of the present seat cover and cover pouch will become apparent upon review of the following detailed description, claims and drawings.